honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Godzilla (2014)
Godzilla (2014) is the 73rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2014 rebooted monster film Godzilla. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. '''It was published on September 9, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 8 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.2 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Godzilla (2014) on YouTube "The best American Godzilla movie ever made, which really isn't saying much." '~ Honest Trailers - Godzilla (2014)'' Script From the company who has the rights to ''Godzilla, 'King Kong, and Pacific Rim (Legendary Pictures) -- so please, please, please do a crossover where they all fight each other and stuff -- comes the best American Godzilla movie ever made, which really isn't saying much (shows clips from the '1998 Godzilla movie). '''''Godzilla. Prepare for a movie that was sold as a face-off between Walter White and Godzilla, yet barely contains any Bryan Cranston and even less Godzilla. Seriously, there's less than twenty minutes of him; we counted (shows a total of 11 minutes and 16 seconds of screen time for Godzilla out of a 122-minute run time). Get ready for the tease of the summer, bringing you the king of the monsters like you've never seen him before: obscured by water, hidden in smoke, barely visible through masks, shot from really long distances on television, and shrouded in near-constant darkness. (shows Godzilla outside as double doors start to close) Oh, wait, here we go! (the double doors close, obscuring Godzilla from view) Awww. In a movie called "Godzilla", spent eighty percent of the run time with two monsters that no one has ever heard of: this gigantic spider monkey thing (male MUTO) and this moth who is totally not Mothra (female MUTO). Then watch as they fight against all odds to find a safe place to pork. (shows Godzilla unleashing his atomic breath into the mouth of the female MUTO) Take that, true love. Instead of watching the title character kick ass, spend hours of time with Kickass (Ford Brody) and the rest of his boring family. There's his dad (Joe Brody), whose wig is almost as bad as his Japanese; Kickass' wife (Elle Brody), an emergency room nurse who reacts to a crisis by abandoning her patients and pawning off her only child on a co-worker; and this guy (Ford Brody). He's a professional bomb disposal expert who never defuses any bombs, a magnet for every single giant monster, an a-hole who keeps volunteering for dangerous missions instead of coming home to his wife and kid, and a hero who spends more time and effort saving this random boy he met on a train than he does trying to save his own family. Ford Brody (on the phone with his wife): I'm gonna be at the hospital by sunrise, then I'm gonna get you and Sam out. Tell them to run, you idiot. In a nod to the series' Japanese roots, ride along with Ken Watanabe, who's only in the movie to dramatically say one name (Ishiro Serizawa: We call him 'Gojira'.), deliver one cool line (Ishiro Serizawa: Let them fight.), and of course, stare (shows clips of Ishiro Serizawa staring straight ahead as '"Great Ambition"' plays). Starring The Olsen Triplet (Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody), Discount Channing Tatum (Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Ford Brody), Duhhhhh (Ken Watanabe as Ishiro Serizawa), Crysenberg (Bryan Cranston as Joe Brody), and Real Kaiju Have Curves (Godzilla). for Godzilla (2014) - Godzilla: The Good One. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Godzilla: The Good One (shows Godzilla spewing his atomic breath at the male MUTO) Man, if that's what his breath is like, I'd hate to see his farts. Trivia * Stares is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for the 1990s version Godzilla (1998), the sequel Godzilla: King of the Monsters and several other similar movies like Kong: Skull Island, Pacific Rim,'' Pacific Rim: Uprising,' Transformers',' Power Rangers 'and' 'many more. See 'list of Honest Trailers.' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception 'Honest Trailers - Godzilla (2014) 'has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The views for this Honest Trailer were mixed. On the positive side, io9 wrote that the Honest Trailer was "painfully spot-on" and that Screen Junkies "gleefully eviscerated the many, many problems with this monster movie." Entertainment Buddha wrote "Screen Junkies gets it right with some of the plot issues they point out. They touch on the cliche dramatic stares, the poorly spoken Japanese, and the fact that the trailers had Bryan Cranston in them." CinemaBlend said Screen Junkies have "aimed their rapier-like wits" at the film and created a video that encapsulates "pretty much everything you were thinking while sitting through all 122 minutes of Godzilla, only with scenes culled from the film as supporting evidence." In the same article, CinemaBlend said Screen Junkies' observation about Godzilla's limited screen time was a "highlight." On the more negative side, IndieWire noted that the Honest Trailer focuses on the "most popularly voiced" complaints against the film. IndieWire also noted that the Honest Trailer series "strikes this writer as deeply unfunny nitpicky frat-boy bullshit, but some seem to find it useful: in an interview this week, 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' directors Joe & Anthony Russo praised the online phenomenon, saying that Honest Trailers helped them ask themselves ''"how sound is the logic in your film?”" In the same article, IndieWire took issue with Screen Junkies's complaint about Godzilla's limited screen-time, derisively writing "for god’s sake, no one show these people Jaws, they’ll have an aneurysm." CinemaBlend also used this Honest Trailer to comment on the divided opinions towards the Honest Trailers series overall, writing: Some of my friends get really worked up about these Honest Trailer clips in the same way they got angry when Mystery Science Theater 3000 dared to poke fun at something they loved like '''Danger: Diabolik' or This Island Earth. I’ve never entirely understood why. I mostly liked Edwards’ take on Godzilla, and sure, the Honest Trailers guys get a little nitpicky just to make a good joke, but most of these criticisms are valid. That doesn’t mean you’re wrong if you loved Godzilla – it just means you have terrible taste…wait, that’s not what it means at all. What it means is it’s okay to love something and still be critical of it. (Mike Bracken, CinemaBlend) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailers concedes ‘Godzilla’ 2014 is ‘The good one’ but that isn’t saying much '- Uproxx article * 'Godzilla Takes A Beating In The Latest Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Godzilla 2014 Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For Gareth Edwards’ ‘Godzilla,’ Plus Supercut Of The Monster’s Screen Time '- IndieWire article * 'Godzilla Honest Trailer Is Painfully Spot-On '- io9 article * '‘Godzilla’ Honest Trailer Points Out the Major Flaws in ‘the Tease of the Summer’ (Video) '''- The Wrap article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Monster films Category:Reboots Category:2010s Category:Season 3 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Category:Godzilla